


Sneeze, I Dare You

by castiels_kpop



Series: NCT Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haechan is too adorable for his own good, M/M, Sneezing, and the pure fluff that comes from the two of them cuddling, but mostly focused on Doyoung and Haechan, slight mention of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Doyoung and Haechan are cuddle buddies at night, and Haechan is a scaredy cat





	Sneeze, I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much free time on my hands...

Doyoung and Haechan found each other to be cuddle buddies when nighttime came. None of the members really complained, as they all had people they would cuddle with during the night.

Taeil had Johnny, Taeyong had Ten, Lucas had Jungwoo. None of them complained, or came to bother them whenever morning arrived. Doyoung was glad for that, as sometimes he woke up to finding himself and Haechan in somewhat compromising positions. 

There was thus one morning in which Doyoung woke up to Haechan laying facedown while sprawled across him. Although he wasn't one to complain. Haechan was comfortable, and who was he to interrupt Haechan's sleep, especially if he looked like such an angel?

That night, Doyoung had gone to bed early, priorly being told by Taeyong that all of them would have to wake up early due to needing to practice. As told by his leader, a few of them had been messing up and according to Taeyong “it had been messing with their whole vibe.”

Doyoung didn't expect Haechan to join him for their almost ritualistic night time cuddle session, yet the younger boy did so anyways. 

The older boy heard the door to his room open, along with a quiet “Hyung?” and felt an indent form on his bed. 

Doyoung let out a muffled “Mmm?” as an acknowledgment that whoever it was who walked in could talk. 

Haechan responded in a small voice, wanting to stay quiet “cuddles?”

Doyoung found it so adorable that he had even asked. Usually Haechan just waltzed in and cuddled up to him without asking. He nodded, along with a quiet “of course, Haechannie” and felt Haechan lay down next to him. 

Doyoung cuddled the younger boy, having himself on the side of the bed that was up against the wall and Haechan nuzzled up into his chest. 

The older boy was lucky to have Haechan cuddling with him, as he thought that Haechan was pretty damn comfortable if he did say so himself. He didn't think that anything could bother the cute boy while he was falling asleep, but boy was he wrong. 

Doyoung felt himself about to sneeze, so he moved away from Haechan a bit as to not sneeze on him, but the younger male made the mistake of cuddling back into Doyoung right as he sneezed. This caused Haechan to get scared and sort of push himself away from Doyoung, resulting in him landing on the floor. 

Doyoung’s eyes opened wide as he quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed to see if Haechan was okay. Haechan had a shook look on his face as Doyoung glanced down at him, reaching a hand down to help him back up. 

Haechan gladly took his hand and tugged on it as he got back up, quickly moving back to cuddle up to the other boy. He thought about what had just happened, giggling as he looked at Doyoung, and the other boy couldn't manage to hold back his laughter any longer. 

They laughed, Haechan still a little startled but not by much. Doyoung apologized to the younger boy for scaring him, and Haechan gladly received the apology. 

Haechan would've been okay had he not gotten an apology, but it was a nice gesture from Doyoung. He also found it comforting that Doyoung cuddled him closer, sure that he wouldn't sneeze again. 

He doubted that he could've gotten scared from it yet again, but he was wrong. Doyoung sneezed, his body contracting at the middle and he more or less crushed Haechan for a second. 

Haechan let out a startled squeak as he was crushed, starting to think that coming in to cuddle with Doyoung could've been a bad idea tonight. But Doyoung apologized yet again for squishing the younger boy, cuddling him close. 

Haechan kept his guard up for a little bit, paying attention to Doyoung. The older boy probably thought Haechan was admiring his face, but no. He was looking for signs to see if Doyoung was going to sneeze again. 

Luckily he didn't, and Haechan was glad for that. He was finally able to go to sleep, not having to worry about being scared and falling off the bed, or getting crushed by the taller male who was cuddling him. 

Haechan slowly fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, the last thing he thought being “maybe Doyoung-hyung should get checked for allergies.” After that, Haechan was asleep. He wasn't bothered by the obnoxiously loud Johnny who snuck into the room to grab something, probably a bag of chips from his stash of hidden goodies. 

Doyoung woke up the next morning to a face full of Haechan's neck. He moved his head just enough to see that Haechan was laying diagonally across him, taking up most of the already small amount of bed space. 

Doyoung smiled, thinking to himself “I could get used to this.”


End file.
